El frío en su corazón
by Raeven Rouge
Summary: Una historia donde Sakuno es Dra. decidida a abandonar los sentimientos que tiene por Ryoma se muda a la prefectura de Hokkaido, sin embargo, no será tan sensillo desacerse de la relacion amorosa con su antiguo colega pues al atender un accidente de coche cuando iba de camino al aeropuerto se encuentra con una pequeña sorpresa que aun unira su destino con aquel frío doctor de Tokio
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos (as):

Aqui haciendo entrega de otro Ryo-Saku que tenia almacenado desde hace algo de tiempo pero que no habia podido concretar, espero lo disfruten y sigan leyendolo conforme vaya subiendo las continuaciones.

**Aviso: Los personajes de Prince Of The Tenis que se mencionaran en esta historia no me pertenecen, el dueño de los personajes es Konomi Takeshi, a mi unicamente me pertenece la historia que a continuación se presenta.**

**Capitulo 1. Despedida  
**

Una noche lluviosa de octubre dentro de en un antiguo Café-Bar de la ciudad de Tokio se hallan un par de jóvenes charlando amenamente.

Desde la ventana se puede percibir la esbelta silueta de una mujer con larga cabellera sujeta en una cola alta y frente a ella una figura masculina de silueta delgada que no es posible reconocer debido a la tenue luz que ofrecen las finas lámparas del establecimiento dándole un aire bohemio y elegante.

Este ambiente era transmitido gracias a las rústicas mesas y sillas de caoba, cristaleros de roble blanco y un piano de cola negro que era tocado por Kunimitsu Tezuka; un cirujano del hospital general de la ciudad que regularmente se queda hasta pasada la hora de cierre de aquel negocio.

La mesa en donde está ubicada la pareja nos da una vista triste a la calle que sigue siendo cubierta por pequeñas pero constantes gotas de agua, demostrando que esa reunión era una indeseable despedida.

— ¿Que harías si te dijesen que tu tiempo se termina? —Eso fue lo que preguntó el joven hombre de cabellos cafés y mirada azulada con seriedad a su acompañante.

— Vería a toda mi familia y amigos. —Él miró con esos ojos penetrantes a la bella dama un tanto extrañado, ya que ella realmente no le prestaba tanta atención a las cosas que desde hacia un rato le había preguntado, como si su vitalidad y alegría desbordante que antes residía en ella hubiese sido absorbida por aquellas nubes oscuras que yacían sobre el inmenso cielo que no se veía dispuesto a mostrarse en una larga temporada.

Ella solo seguía mirando hacia la ventana con su atención fija en las finas gotas que chocaban contra el cristal, trayendo a su mente recuerdos, recuerdos nostálgicos de un amor.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Syuuske? —Preguntó la mujer de cabellos largos ondulados y rojizos cual caoba, en el rostro de su amigo se enmarcaba la nostalgia y dolor que solo pudo percibir al mirar el reflejo del interior del local hacia el vidrio que los dividía de aquella fría y tupida lluvia.

— Nada… no me pasa nada Sakuno, es sólo que por alguna razón siento que no estas siendo sincera, pero han de ser imaginaciones mías. —Bebió de su taza de café sin apartar sus ojos azules de los bellos y perdidos orbes carmín que redirigieron su atención a la escena fría que ofrecía aquel fenómeno natural.

— Bueno, debo irme seguramente me esperan en casa. —Susurra tristemente la ojicarmín poco después de haber regresado a la realidad. — Cuídate y saluda a tu hermana de mi parte. —Se pone de pie la chica de sonrisa hechizante y se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla.

— Claro, no te preocupes y ve con cuidado. —El chico de tez morena clara, la abrazo efusivamente, como tratando de evitar a toda costa su partida, lamentablemente no obtuvo el resultado deseado. El piano seguía sonando con notas tranquilas pero entristecedoras.

— No olvides decirle que pronto iré a ver como sigue, ¿OK? —La voz de Sakuno flaqueaba un poco al salir de su garganta pero aun era capaz de guardar las lágrimas para otra ocasión.

— Esta bien Saku… Seguro Onee-chan esperará esa visita tanto o igual que yo, jeje. —Ríe con falsa alegría ya que a decir verdad estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, a causa del cáncer que invadía el cuerpo de su joven hermana y ahora la partida de la chica que tanto quiere. De a poco va soltando el delgado cuerpo de la fémina de no más de 25 años, para que así emprenda su viaje.

— Hasta pronto Syuuske. —Salió del local no sin antes haberle echado un último vistazo al lugar, ya que esa misma noche se muda a la prefectura de Hokkaidō, donde debía principiar una vida nueva en un lugar nuevo.

El pianista termino de tocar aquella pieza a la par que la puerta del establecimiento que se cerró con un clic angustiante, que irónicamente parecía el preludio de mas sufrimiento y agotamiento para la doncella de mirada carmín y piel blanca, que destrozaba la poca firmeza en la vida de aquellos quienes le conocían, no porque fuera una mujer mala, no, realmente lo que hacia que la gente se doblegara era que cada vez que la vida le arrebataba algo a esa mujer, solo la hacía crear mas hielo en su corazón que era el causante de la gélida mirada que de repente aparecía en aquellos orbes carmín.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —El pianista solo atinó a ponerse al costado de aquel hombre que mira el pomo de la puerta.

— Yo si pero ella… no creo que lo este. —Fuji se dirigió a su amigo de la infancia con una sonrisa enigmática que solo enmarcaba más su personalidad tan cambiante.

— Entiendo. —El doctor y pianista retomo sus pasos para volver a tocar aquella melodía que fue compuesta en secreto para aquella mujer por el mejor amigo de ambos… Ryoma Echizen.

Conduciendo entre las calles abandonadas debido a la hora la ojicarmín hecho un vistazo al reloj, eran como las 2:30 de la madrugada y la espesa lluvia no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a que el viaje a su nuevo hogar fuese mas fluido, el parabrisas se tupia de medianas gotas que se hacían mas y mas constantes causando la cero visibilidad en las calles y peor aun en el entronque a la carretera, sin embargo eso no fue pretexto para detener a aquella mujer que repentinamente sentía la imperante necesidad de volver a su viejo departamento para despedirse de algo o mas bien de alguien que por tanto tiempo formo parte de su vida.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida por un juego de luces alertándola un poco, al parecer había ocurrido un percance en la carretera en el carril contrario, el sentimiento de que esta escena la conocía embargo su cuerpo y alma por lo que busco rápidamente un lugar donde parquearse y ofrecer sus servicios médicos a quien los llegase a necesitar en ese lugar.

Al bajar del auto y correr al otro lado de la carretera miró el auto compacto volcado al parecer se había derrapado, los cuartos se hallaban encendidos pero no miró a nadie al interior del automóvil, de manera veloz regreso a su auto y saco una linterna de la cajuela para así buscar a la o las personas que pudiesen haber salido heridas, caminó un par de metros y halló a una mujer y a un niño que se hallaban recostadas bajo un árbol, ninguno con heridas serias a simple vista, solo contusiones leves en el niño y en la madre un golpe algo mas fuerte en su rostro, a causa de las bolsas de aire.

La joven Sakuno de inmediato se saco la gabardina para colocarla a la mujer que tenia abrazada firmemente a ella al niño, y de a poco separo los brazos que protegían al niño para examinarlo mas detenidamente, al separarlos vio que el niño se aferro a su madre que aun permanecía inconsciente.

— No te preocupes, tú mamá estará bien. —Le sonrió dulcemente, cosa que tranquilizó a aquel niño. —Solo debes ser buen chico y dejarme…—Las palabras que debían salir de su boca al final fueron ahogadas en su garganta al toparse con aquellos orbes ámbar.

— Quiero que revises a mamá primero… ella solo quiere ver a papá una vez más. — Aquellos orbes ámbar comenzaron a cristalizarse y los carmesí se vieron nublados por un sentimiento que creyó totalmente olvidado… ¿celos quizá?

— Claro, solo quiero cerciorarme…—Tomo el rostro del niño y este le aparto las manos de un golpe.

— ¡Revise a mi mamá!, ella lo necesita más que yo…— Las lagrimas se presentaron en aquel infantil rostro; Sakuno se sorprendió y en decimas de segundo un recuerdo se apodero temporalmente de su mente.

— No tengo la menor duda…— Sakuno se puso de pie para acercarse a la madre del niño. — Tienes la misma mirada que él. —Sakuno inmediatamente sacó su celular y llamo a la unidad médica más cercana y acudió a revalorar el estado de aquella mujer.

La mujer que yacía con la contusión en su rostro permanecía inconsciente pero se notaba que la belleza en ella era incomparable, cabellera negro azabache larga y ondulada por lo que se podía observar aunque la lluvia lo tenia totalmente mojado y pesado, piel tan clara como la porcelana y a pesar de las bajas temperaturas inducidas por el torrencial que les azotaba sus labios aun tenían una suave coloración rosa; lo que le indicaba a Sakuno que el accidente no tenia mucho de haber ocurrido y una cosa más, si la mujer y el niño salieron casi ilesos del accidente era por que la dama no iba conduciendo, entonces alguien mas estaba en ese auto ¿pero quien?

Con una rapidez descomunal corrió al auto para verificar la presencia de un tercer herido y sus dudas fueron afirmadas al ver a un hombre de unos 25 años en el asiento del conductor, este se encontraba inconsciente y aunque llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto tenia una fuerte contusión en la nariz y boca al parecer se estrello contra el volante durante las volteretas.

— También revisaras al tío Dan ¿verdad? —El niño de mirada dorada se acerco a Sakuno mientras esta trataba de checar el pulso del individuo. Sakuno redirigió su mirada a aquel infante.

— Mira pequeñín. —El niño hizo un gesto de desaprobación por el nombramiento.

—Tú cuida de tu madre y yo seguiré revisando a tu tío en lo que llega la ambulancia. —Sakuno realmente se decía tonta una y otra vez al pensar y creer que aquel hombre de mirada ambarina y carácter frio y misterioso podría ser el padre de aquel niño, siendo que hay muchísimas personas con el mismo color de ojos y rasgos faciales.

— Mamá me lo acaba de preguntar. — Sakuno inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a aquella mujer que al parecer acababa de recobrar la conciencia y que en un intento inútil de ponerse de pie cayó estrepitosamente al suelo nuevamente.

— Señora por favor, no se mueva. — Sakuno inmediatamente se posiciono a un costado de la mujer de cabellera negra.

— P… or fa…vor, cui…¡COF! ¡COF!... — la mujer ante el esfuerzo de hablar comenzaba a ahogarse a lo que Sakuno inmediatamente impidió que continuara.

— Señora, tranquilícese mire que la ayuda ya viene en camino y seguramente podrán ayudarle…— Los impresionantes ojos azules de aquella mujer enmudecieron a la ojicarmín, se notaba que necesitaba decirle algo lo mas pronto posible.

— Ya no pue…do mas. — Aquella mujer cogió las manos de Sakuno transmitiéndole el frio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

— Lleve a m…i hijo con él…— la bella mujer le entrego un papel algo húmedo pero perfectamente conservado. — Se lo encargo mucho. —Esa fue la ultima palabra de aquella mujer pues al instante de dar un ultimo suspiro sus ojos perdieron la luz y brillo que demuestra la vitalidad en un ser.

— ¡Señora! — Sakuno comenzó con las labores de reanimación, pero todo fue en vano.

El niño que estaba presenciando todo solo cayo de rodillas al costado de su madre y aunque Sakuno intento convencerlo de que todo estaba bien, el solo se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de su bella madre, hasta que Sakuno lo separo para llevarlo al auto y comenzar con los primeros auxilios para el hombre que aun continuaba en el automóvil accidentado.

El sonido de la ambulancia se hizo presente poco después del deceso de los dos adultos, los intentos de Sakuno por mantener con vida aunque sea al supuesto tío del niño también resultaron infructuosos pues ambas personas padecían el mismo mal en su organismo, una enfermedad que poco a poco va degenerando el cuerpo, en cambio el niño se mantenía en estado de shock y aferrado a los brazos de Sakuno, le dijo el motivo de su venida a ese lugar o al menos lo que su madre le había contado.

— Hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos Ryusaki. —Comentaba el paramédico que levantaba el reporte a los forenses que alzaban los restos de los familiares de la criatura.

— Lo sé Katsuo, pero…— Su vista se dirigió al papel que aquella mujer le entregó antes de morir.

— Lo mejor será que vayas a casa y te tranquilices, nosotros nos haremos cargo del pequeño. — menciona el compañero del paramédico dando una palmada en el hombro a Sakuno.

— Mmm… ok Kachiro, pero cualquier cosa me llaman. —Vuelve a meter el papel en su bolso del abrigo y entrega al niño que minutos antes fuera vencido por el sueño y la tristeza.

— Claro, además que no se supone que hoy debiste tomar tu vuelo, ya que mañana empiezas a laborar en el hospital central de la prefectura de Hokkaido. —Advierte Katsuo, poco después de haber recibido al menor en sus brazos.

— Ok, ok ya entendí. — Suspira con pesadez y gira en sus talones para empezar a caminar hacia su automóvil.

Caminando sin precaución choca contra un cuerpo masculino, que de hecho le era muy familiar… demasiado para su gusto. Se trata de aquel hombre culpable de sus pesadillas y suspiros, y por supuesto la causa de su transferencia a otro hospital.

— Lo siento…— Al percatarse de quien era y toparse con aquellos gélidos ojos ámbar sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco y la imagen de aquel niño le vino a la mente…

— Ryusaki pero ¿por que todavía estas aquí? —La voz fría e indiferente de aquel hombre era algo que no podría olvidar jamás.

— Doctor Echizen, solo terminaba de dar mi declaración y parte medico a las autoridades correspondientes. — Su intento de esquivar los orbes dorados fue infructuoso ya que tarde que temprano debía de enfrentarlo, aunque le costase la poca fortaleza que aun reside en ella.

— Ok. —El ambarino se dispuso a dar un par de pasos para encontrarse con los paramédicos.

Las manos temblorosas de la ojirubí, se aquietaron al sentir el papel en sus manos, instintivamente lo abrió y leyó parte de su contenido, su corazonada no había sido errónea, aquella mujer venia con la intención de encontrarse con Ryoma Echizen, padre de aquel niño de hermosos ojos ámbar. Dispuesta a cumplir la encomienda dada por esa mujer de nombre Tsukino camina en dirección a la ambulancia donde pudo divisar la imagen de ese hombre que en algún momento le robo el aliento, así es, tiene en mente el tratarlo como médico y no como hombre, cosa que debió haber hecho desde el momento en que le conoció.

— Dr. Echizen, la mujer me ha dejado este papel como encomienda para hallar al padre del niño y entregarlo a él.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

— Pues que su nombre está escrito en este papel junto con la misma dirección en la que usted reside. —Le extiende el papel sin intención de intentar continuar con el dialogo, igual aquel hombre siempre es de pocas palabras.

— Ah!, se refiere a nuestro departamento. —Aunque nunca tuvieron una relación formal o al menos no por parte del ambarino quien disfruta hacer sufrir a la chica, en realidad un habito que adquirió poco después de que ella se mudara al segundo piso de aquel complejo condominio.

Sakuno aun se aferra a la idea de no doblegarse más por ese hombre y con tal de no discutir ni alargar esa charla sonríe de forma burlona y le pone el papel en el bolsillo de aquella gabardina café que se mantenía seca de aquel aguacero gracias a la elegante sombrilla negra que tiene sobre su cabeza.

— Lo que diga, igual ya hágase cargo de su hijo. —Tras decir esto corrió a su auto ya que el agua helada cubría por completo sus ropas y el frio no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tranquilizar los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que eran enmascaradas por la tupida lluvia otoñal. Enciende el compacto y la calefacción e inicia su partida, por fin a un lugar alejado de ese misterioso he hipnótico hombre de orbes dorados.

— Hasta nunca Echizen Ryoma. —Se dice a sí misma y comienza a conducir, pasando de lado a aquel sujeto que una vez fuera su todo, lista para graduarse de un amor unilateral y comenzar una mejor vida en un mejor lugar. Las lágrimas cesaron y se concentra en ir atenta a lo que le queda de camino al aeropuerto.

Aquel elegante caballero sonríe de lado, esperaba al menos volver a mirar las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas de aquella dulce doctora de ojos brillantes y cabellera castaña rojiza.

— Me temo tendré que esperar.—Con paso elegante y falto de prisa camina hacia la ambulancia donde descansa el niño quien aun dormido derrama pequeñas lagrimas que enternecen hasta al corazón más fuerte. — Tan precipitada como siempre. —Menea el cabello azulado del infante y retira un par de mechones de su cara. — Mira que pensar que soy tu padre, cuando en realidad no soy más que tu tío. —Ríe de manera apenas audible.

Contuará...


	2. PETICIONES

Hola a todos (as) mis estimados (as) lectores (as), como saben estoy algo fuera de escena y no he podido presentarles las continuaciones de las historias de forma regular por lo que les pido una disculpa y agradezco su paciencia a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

Pasando a lo importante les traigo el capitulo dos de esta historia, espero la disfruten y no se aburran al leerlo ya que está un tanto largo. Espero sus comentarios buenos o malos.

Nos leemos en otra publicación.

Saludos.

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de Prince of the tenis son exclusivamente de su creador Konomi Takeshi, a mí solo me pertenece la historia que a continuación están por leer con fines de entretenimiento.**

**CAPITULO 2.- PETICIONES.**

Ryoma observo en silencio como el auto de Sakuno se alejaba y perdía en el gélido torrencial que azotaba esa noche, más decidió decir nada ya que aun cuando le pidiera que se quedará ella probablemente se negaría, nunca hizo nada por mantenerla a su lado mientras vivieron juntos ¿Por qué ahora se atrevería a pedirle que se quedase?

—O tal vez no, ahora nunca lo sabrá Dr. Echizen. — La voz de Katsuo lo sacó del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba, provocando un leve gesto de asombro en su rostro que al poco tiempo recupero la serenidad de siempre.

—No sé qué pretendes dar a entender. —Ryoma al verse descubierto subió a la ambulancia cerrando la puerta de golpe, dando por concluida la conversación con el joven paramédico amigo de la castaña.

—Si claro, ahora se hace el desentendido. —Una leve risa salió de su boca y subió al asiento del copiloto, esa noche simplemente parecía no tener fin por lo que dieron marcha rumbo al hospital general para atender al menor.

Tras 15 minutos de conducir bajo la fuerte lluvia Sakuno llegó al aeropuerto, el lugar ya presentaba bastante movimiento aun siendo las 3 de la mañana, la castaña se disponía a concluir los últimos detalles para su salida cuando la encargada de ventanilla le hizo una observación.

—Srita. No desea cambiar sus ropas, se encuentra totalmente empapada y probablemente esto le pueda causar un resfrió. —

Sakuno miró su reflejo en la ventana y en efecto se encontraba mojada hasta la médula y sus pantalones se encontraban totalmente llenos de fango.

—Tiene razón, pero mi equipaje ya fue enviado a abordar y no tengo disponible un cambio. —Sonriendo a la persona que le atendía cogió el pase de abordar y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para encontrarse repentinamente con la figura de Kunimitsu Tezuka a sus espaldas.

Los ojos de Sakuno se engrandecieron por la sorpresa, nunca en su mente se le había ocurrido que su superior del área de neuro la iría a despedir.

—Dr. Tezuka, pensé que estaba en el café con Fuji. —Articula la castaña en un intento infructuoso por ocultar su asombro.

—Dra. Ryusaki, espero tenga un excelente viaje y recuerde que no debe bajar la guardia bajo ninguna circunstancia. —Extendió hacia la castaña una bolsa plástica con una muda de ropa. Sakuno tomó la ropa y le miró con incertidumbre.

— ¿Dr. Cómo supo usted que necesitaba esto? —

—Tienes a muchas personas que te aprecian Sakuno. —Tezuka dejó de lado la formalidad provocando algo de confusión en la castaña que le miraba atenta a la espera de una respuesta más concreta.

—He cumplido con mi encomienda, es tiempo de que te vayas y cumplas con los nuevos retos que están por venir, hasta pronto Sakuno Ryusaki. —Sin más Tezuka le dio un leve palmo en la cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

Sakuno asintió al mandato de su superior, ahora debía de enfocar su atención y fuerza en su futuro, camino rumbo a los sanitarios del aeropuerto ya que le restaba algo de tiempo antes de la llegada del avión que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

En su mente se ha sembrado la certeza de haber tomado la mejor elección.

—Ya no hay nada que aclarar. —Aprieta la muda de ropa contra su pecho sintiendo como su corazón late con fuerza.

En ese lugar no había nada que la retuviese, su abuela Sumire falleció hace bastante tiempo, sus colegas se hallaban trabajando sin parar y de su mejor amigo ya se había despedido y aunque este insistió en acompañarla hasta el aeropuerto la castaña le rechazó dado que ese día Syuuske cerró el negocio hasta tarde y prácticamente no ha descansado lo suficiente desde que su hermana fue ingresada al hospital, mientras que de Ryoma Echizen no hubo necesidad de decir adiós. Solo le inquietaba un poco la situación de aquel pequeño que en ese momento había quedado huérfano de madre de una forma demasiado intempestiva.

—Le pediré a Tomoka me mantenga al tanto de la condición del niño. —Piensa mientras aborda el avión.

El vuelo se dio tranquilamente, aunque con un par de sacudidas a causa del torrencial que azotaba a la capital fue amainando de a poco, hasta el punto en que aquel oscuro cielo se despejaba mostrando que el mal clima se quedo atrás al igual que los sentimientos encontrados de Sakuno Ryusaki quien ahora duerme a la espera de un nuevo reto.

— ¿A qué hora llega el nuevo interno?— Cuestiona demandante el director del hospital vía telefónica.

—Llegará al aeropuerto de Sapporo aproximadamente a las 5:30 de la mañana, a causa del mal clima en Tokio se vio retrasado el abordaje. —Responden del otro lado de la línea una voz somnolienta.

— Envía a alguien para que le recoja, quiero conocer a la nueva eminencia en el campo. —

—Ok, pero... —De pronto se ve interrumpido por aquel egocéntrico director.

—Tengo una mejor idea, le daré el placer de conocerme en primera instancia al joven pupilo para que comprenda la grandeza de nuestro Hospital y las personas que allí estamos. —Del otro lado de la línea se escucha el chasquido de los dedos y una serie de órdenes.

—Haz lo que quieras pero déjame dormir, por cierto yo no soy tu secretario. —Antes del otro lado de la línea ya habían cortado la comunicación.

—Estúpido Keigo, debería cerciorarse a quien le marca. —Oshitari cuelga su móvil y vuelve a acomodarse en la cama del área de descanso del hospital, ya que recién había concluido una intervención quirúrgica de aproximadamente 10 horas de duración.

El vuelo se extendió por media hora más, la joven Sakuno ya estaba lista para el descenso, aun cuando logró dormir un poco durante el vuelo en sus ojos existen vestigios de la falta de descanso, pero ni eso era suficiente para opacar su belleza natural, algunos cabellos rebeldes se escapaban de una trenza a medio deshacer y su pálida piel al sentir el contacto del aire frio se sonrojó inmediatamente.

Baja las escalerillas con calma y en su andar enciende el móvil, inmediatamente este comenzó a dar alertas de llamadas perdidas, mensajes y correos electrónicos, suspiró pesadamente mientras cruzaba el pasillo de ingreso, de a poco fue elevando la vista pues una enorme sombra se asomaba en la línea de espera, al colocar su vista a la altura del individuo que se encontraba parado con un letrero que decía DR. Ryusaki. Parpadeó un par de veces para verificar si se trataba de ella o alguien más con su mismo apellido. Todo apuntaba a que en efecto la estaban esperando.

—Buen día caballero, ¿usted está esperando a Ryusaki Sakuno?—

El enorme individuo bajo la vista hasta encontrarse con los brillantes ojos carmín y únicamente asintió.

—Perdone pero no sabía que vendría alguien a recibirme, de hecho tengo mi coche esperando y mi equipaje aun…—

El hombre dio un paso al costado mostrando que sus cosas ya habían sido recogidas.

Sakuno trago saliva, no se sentía cómoda con la situación.

— ¿Me puede indicar de parte de quien viene? —A la distancia se escucha el eco de unos pasos que sobresalen del resto de las personas que transitan la terminal, Sakuno dirige su vista hacia el origen de esos pasos, mientas que el enorme individuo hace una reverencia a la persona que se hace presente.

—Por alguna razón se están demorando y han hecho que salga de mi auto para ver que está produciendo tanta lentitud Kabaji. —El hombre sólo asiente mientras que el recién llegado estudia a Sakuno.

—Tenía entendido que sería un hombre a quien recibiríamos, pero veo que tenemos a una hermosa rosa en su lugar. —El recién llegado extiende la mano para estrechar la de Sakuno.

—Mi nombre es Atobe Keigo, seré el dueño de tu tiempo y aprenderás lo increíble que es trabajar en Hyotei Memorial bajo mi tutela. —Sakuno inmediatamente entendió de quien se trataba, ni más ni menos que el director de dicha institución médica, cuyas manos y vista están aseguradas por varios millones de dólares por la precisión que posee al momento de entrar en una sala de operaciones, en esencia se encuentra al mismo nivel que su superior Tezuka, de hecho ambos estudiaron juntos y siempre se consideraron grandes rivales, sin embargo, Atobe fue enviado a Hokkaido para hacerse cargo de uno de los hospitales de su familia como prueba para heredar la presidencia del grupo Keigo.

—Un placer conocerle, soy Ryusaki Sakuno. —Los ojos plata que la observan reflejan una enorme experiencia y la mano fría que está estrechando no presenta un atisbo de duda. —Espero aprender mucho bajo su tutela. —Sakuno trata de soltarse del agarre de Keigo pero este no afloja ni un poco.

—Cuente con ello Dra. Ryusaki, ya que si no es capaz de superar las expectativas que tengo en usted deberá olvidarse de cualquier oportunidad de trabajo en este campo. —La mano de Atobe se retira inmediatamente y chasquea los dedos mientras da la espalda a la joven doctora. —Después de todo solo se le aceptó porque es un prodigio y si no es capaz de demostrarlo…— Atobe miró de reojo hacia atrás provocando que Sakuno sintiese una enorme presión en el pecho. —Lamentará con creces el haber llegado a mis dominios.

Kabaji tomó el equipaje y comenzó a seguir a Atobe, mientras Sakuno procesaba la información que le acababa de ser otorgada, su instinto le indica que no será nada fácil.

—Ahora entiendo la advertencia Dr. Tezuka. —

Siguió a Kabaji hasta donde se encontraban dos mercedes negros estacionados en la zona más exclusiva del aeropuerto. Kabaji acomodó el equipaje en la cajuela del segundo auto mientras Keigo se sube al primero y baja el vidrio polarizado para dar un par de instrucciones a la castaña.

—Espero verla está noche para la cena de presentación, su coche será llevado por mi personal a su nueva residencia y Kabaji se encargará de hacerla llegar a salvo a casa, después de todo no ha descansado lo suficiente como para conducir. —La ventana del coche se cerró justo después de esa última frase y arrancó inmediatamente dejando atrás al segundo coche.

—Sin derecho a réplica. —Sakuno enarcó una ceja, pero tal y como dijo no estaba lo suficientemente descansada para conducir en tierra desconocida, por lo que sube al auto dispuesto para trasladarla y así comenzar la odisea.

En Tokio las nubes no dan tregua a los habitantes, en especial a un doctor de mirada ambarina que aborrecía los días de lluvia, lo ponen de los nervios e irritable por lo que los internos que se encuentran bajo su tutela se vuelven extremadamente precavidos y tratan de no caer demasiado en las adulaciones, todos excepto Horio quien tiene la costumbre de llegar en el momento menos oportuno y para rematar siempre realiza comentarios azarosos que ponen en riesgo las horas libres de sus compañeros y hoy no sería la excepción.

— ¡¿Se han enterado?! Sakuno nos ha dejado atrás, no sé si mi corazón pueda resistirlo. —Comenta pesaroso al resto de sus compañeros quienes asienten al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes razón y pensar que tiene nuestra edad pero tiene el nivel del doctor Echizen y ahora se ha ido tras una excelente oportunidad de trabajo en el Hyotei Memorial, tengo tanta envidia. —Comenta desdeñoso un segundo interno.

—Sí, Aunque… —Horio mira hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hay moros en la costa.

—Aunque, ¿qué? Satoshi. —Pregunta un tercero en el grupo.

—Me enteré que Sakuno se fue por motivos más allá de lo profesional. —Menciona mientras toma pose pensativa.

—Allá vas de nuevo con tus historias. —Reclama el segundo del grupo antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

—No, esta vez obtuve información de una fuente muy confiable. —Asegura mientras se pone de pie y estrella las palmas contra la mesa.

—Ajá, al igual que aquella ocasión en la que te dijeron que nos asignarían con el doctor Ōishi de cardio y terminamos en urgencias con Inui. —Reclama el cuarto del grupo que hasta el momento se había quedado en silencio.

—Bueno, aquella ocasión no me aseguré de la veracidad de la información pero esta vez lo escuche directamente de boca de los paramédicos. —Sonríe satisfecho de sí mientras el resto lo miran con incredulidad. —Bueno el punto es que Sakuno y Echizen tenían una relación extra profesional, incluso vivían juntos. —Los acompañantes de Horio palidecieron de pronto.

—Lo sé, también quede impactado, pero eso no quedó allí. Resulta ser que Echizen llevaba una vida oculta además de Sakuno, e incluso tiene un hijo por lo que al enterarse Sakuno decidió abandonarlo para recuperar su honor. —Horio movió su cabeza en negativa, esperando una respuesta de su grupo, pero un silencio incomodo inundó el lugar, más que incomodo un tanto aterrador, al abrir los ojos Horio descubre que su grupo se había dispersado del área del comedor teniendo únicamente como oyente al mismo Ryoma.

—Interesante hipótesis la que tienes Horio, sería perfecto que también pudieses dar diagnóstico tan seguro como en este momento. —Ryoma le mira de tal manera que ha quedado congelado e imposibilitado para hablar. —Por cierto debes presentarte a la guardia nocturna y espero que no te vuelvas a quedar dormido en el cuarto de aseo. —Concluyó Ryoma mientras abandona el lugar dejando a un Horio a punto de sufrir un paró.

Mientras Ryoma se adentra al ascensor es alcanzado por Momoshiro de Oncología quien fue testigo de todo el suceso.

—Buena esa por parte de Horio, ¿Quién iba pensar que por primera vez diera en el clavo?— Menciona con su ya conocido tono de burla.

El ambarino solo presiona el botón del piso al que se dirige en completo mutismo.

—No hay respuesta. Bien entonces lo dejaré por hoy, no es divertido si no mueves ni un musculo con pisca de molestia. —Dice a modo de puchero el ojivioleta mientras presiona el botón con el número 7. —Sabes Ann me ha pedido que te invite a cenar a nuestra casa, tendremos una cena de celebración por su promoción ¿Vendrás, cierto?— Cero respuesta de parte del ambarino.

—Lo tomaré como un sí, te veo en el estacionamiento a las 6:00, hasta pronto. —Momoshiro sale del ascensor dejando solo a Ryoma.

El elevador sube tres pisos más, donde el ambarino tiene una cita con un paciente muy especial.

—Hola Taichi, ¿Cómo te sientes?— Ryoma toma asiento a un costado del niño que le da la espalda, observando el horizonte nublado desde la ventana.

El infante parece perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus orbes dorados no se aprecia la luminosidad de un niño.

—Sabes todo en tus análisis está en orden y pronto te darán el alta, —Ryoma intenta entablar conversación con su sobrino. —Te llevaré a casa conmigo hasta poder localizar a tus abuelos y…

—No quiero ir con usted. —Cortó tajante la conversación.

—…—Ryoma al no estar acostumbrado a tratar con niños se queda en silencio, lo suyo no es negociar o tratar con calidez por eso es que nunca entró a pediatría.

—Quiero hablar con la chica que cuido de mamá. —El niño se volvió un ovillo en su cama y comenzó a llorar suavemente.

—Eso no es posible. —El tono frío salió a flote, por lo que el niño ya no habló más, Ryoma salió de la habitación frotándose la frente y revolviéndose el cabello, en el pasillo viene Kikumaru que es el encargado de los cuidados de su sobrino.

—Sucedió algo pequeñín. —Pregunta a Ryoma antes de entrar a la habitación del menor. —Si necesitas hablar…—

—Nada. — El ambarino emprendió su camino al elevador nuevamente dejando a su superior con las palabras en la boca.

—Ese tontín que no se deja ayudar. —Kikumaru deja el pasillo y se adentra a la habitación del paciente especial.

Las horas pasaron y Ryoma termino su turno y tal como prometió Momoshiro le esperó en el estacionamiento para llevarlo a la cena que su esposa ofrecería esa noche.

—Hombre, casi haces que me congele esperándote aquí afuera. —

—Jamás te pedí que me esperases, tengo mi propio auto. —

— ¡Ah! Claro, pero si no te espero eres capaz de dejar plantada a mí amada esposa con su invitación y no pienso permitirlo. —

—Mandilón. —Masculla entre dientes Ryoma mientras sube al asiento del copiloto.

—Lo que digas, pero después de la cena beberemos hasta que puedas sacar toda esa tristeza que te cargas porque es un reverendo fastidio lidiarte con esa actitud. —Ryoma le lanza una mirada asesina a su amigo y este solo se encoje en hombros. —Ya luego me lo agradecerás.

Y así emprendieron camino a casa de la familia Momoshiro en una noche de muchas emociones encontradas para el ambarino ya que no solo perdió a la mujer que podía decir que amaba sino que ahora deberá hacerse cargo del hijo de su hermano mayor que se encuentra desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, por lo menos hasta que sus padres regresarán a la casa de Japón.

En Hokkaido Sakuno termino de ordenar parte de su casa, de hecho únicamente su recamará pues tal parece ser que logró un gran trato al comprar esa casa, cuenta con 3 habitaciones cada una con baño independiente, cocina, sala de estar, cuarto de televisión, biblioteca, un enorme jardín interior con un par de castaños y un cerezo, cochera para dos autos, entre otras cosas.

—Me temo que no pensé demasiado bien al comprar una casa tan grande para mi sola…—Suspiro pesarosa pues se sintió bastante vacía.

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, por su mente cruzó el pretender que no lo escucha pero su sentido del compromiso la hizo levantarse para tomar la llamada.

—Ryusaki al habla. — Silencio del otro lado de la línea. —Ryusaki al habla. —Repitió y en esta ocasión se escucha la voz de Kikumaru en un susurro apenas perceptible.

—Dr. Kikumaru, ¿Es usted?—

— ¿Ah?, ¡Ah, Hola! Sakuno, si soy yo disculpa que te moleste seguro esta muy ocupada en este momento. —De alguna manera el escuchar una voz familiar hizo que Sakuno se sintiese reconfortada.

—No en realidad. —Ríe con suavidad mientras mira a su alrededor.

—Genial, disculpa pero te puedo pasar a un paciente que insiste en hablar contigo o de lo contrario amenaza con no ingerir alimento alguno. —Pronuncia nerviosamente el pelirojo.

Sakuno extrañada por semejante petición accede sin tener idea de quién podría ser con exactitud, solo podía escuchar un murmullo en el que Eiji le indica al paciente que le pasaría a la persona que le pidió pero que debía probar como mínimo un bocado del sándwich de lo contrario no le pasaría el móvil, nuevamente un poco de murmullos hasta que por fin se escucha una respiración un tanto agitada.

—Hola, habla Sakuno Ryusaki ¿Con quién tengo el placer?— Pregunta con curiosidad la joven doctora.

—Señorita, usted cuido de mi mamá ayer…—La voz de un niño afligido.

—Eres el niño del accidente de ayer ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me dices cómo te llamas?— Un nudo estaba a punto de aprisionar su voz, más pudo controlarlo de inmediato.

— Ryou Taichi…—Un sollozo salió justo después de pronunciar su nombre.

—Dime Ryou, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—Sakuno se sentó, algo no le parecía normal en toda esa situación.

—Seguro Echizen me va a matar. —La voz de Kikumaru al fondo sólo inquieto más a Sakuno.

— ¿Puedo irme a vivir con usted?— Silencio en ambas partes de la línea, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz en particular.

— ¿Que se supone que están haciendo?— La voz de Ryoma retumbo por toda la habitación del menor y por el cerebro de Sakuno quien se quedó pasmada por un instante antes de poder articular palabra.

— ¿Solo puedo irme con usted señorita Sakuno?—

Los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron totalmente al escuchar el nombre de la persona al otro lado de la línea, mientras que Eiji se ponía de pie tratando de poner distancia de por medio entre el niño y su tío quien parecía estar a punto de arrebatar el teléfono de las manos del menor.

**-Continuará.-**


	3. Cristal Ámbar

Hola a todos (as) mis estimados (as) lectores (as), sepan que estoy extremadamente agradecida por todos sus comentarios al respecto al capitulo anterior, me place saber que es de su agrado y espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el final de este proyecto.

Aprovecho esta pausa para agradecer en especial a : Tsuki Grey, Jibril Suriel, Tinavb, KattytoNebel, M neko-chan, Rowan, daii91alm, Sakkumiel y a todos aquellos que me han mandado mensajes a mis redes.

Sepan que uno de los motivos por los que no me es posible actualizar se debe a que si no siento que me emocione el capitulo, lo escribo, lo re-escribo y leo hasta que realmente siento a los personajes dado que intento mantener las características de los mismos en mis escritos.

Bueno espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado y no me queda más que decirles que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en otra publicación.

Saludos.

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de Prince of the tenis son exclusivamente de su creador Konomi Takeshi, a mí solo me pertenece la historia que a continuación están por leer con fines de entretenimiento.**

**CAPITULO 3.-**

**Cristal Ámbar.- La vida de él.**

El sol brilla en el horizonte señalando el fin de la oscuridad de aquella lluviosa noche, ofreciendo la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo para quienes deciden aceptarlo y en medio de esta encrucijada se haya Ryoma Echizen. Siendo un hombre soltero, con una brillante carrera en el campo médico debía decidir ¿qué hacer con el paciente de la habitación 708? Un niño que sin más había quedado solo.

El ambarino ojeo el expediente médico de los dos adultos fenecidos en el accidente de aquella madrugada, no se encontró dato alguno de familiares cercanos, más allá de la existencia del menor y el padre, que no es otra persona que su hermano mayor Ryoga.

— ¿Dónde puedes estar metido?— Ryoma arroja los papeles al escritorio, y sintiendo una enorme pesadez en la cabeza la deja caer hacia atrás tratando de relajar la tensión que se comenzaba a acumular sin piedad de sus músculos.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo, en cada oportunidad que se presenta al ambarino, marca a su colega Eiji para comprobar el estado de su sobrino. En otro tiempo no hubiese dudado en dejar la situación en manos de servicio social, pero desde el momento en que ella llego a su vida algo cambio en su forma de proceder que por un instante se cree loco.

— Pequeñin, me alegra que llames. —Este apelativo sólo enarca la ceja izquierda del peliverde, más pretende no haberlo escuchado.

— Superior ¿Cómo sigue el paciente de la habitación 708?—

Kikumaru resopla tras escuchar la forma en que se expresa del menor reprobando las palabras con el movimiento de su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes que me ha preguntado por su madre desde que despertó?, ¿Qué se supone que le vas a decir?— el silencio de Ryoma no augura nada positivo, por lo que en un último intento le recuerda la realidad a la que se afronta. — Recuerda que eres el único familiar directo que tiene en estos momentos ¿Ok?—

— Lo sé. —Responde finalmente el ambarino, lo que tranquiliza un poco al pelirrojo del otro lado de la línea. —Tengo que entrar a cirugía, mantenme al tanto de cualquier cambio en su salud.

— Espera… ¡¿Echizen?!— La llamada es finalizada por Ryoma. —Eiji observa el móvil con preocupación se alzó de hombros e inclinó ligeramente a un lado la cabeza a modo de comentario desalentador. — Más tarde hablaremos entonces…

La evocación breve de la existencia de Sakuno Ryusaki en su vida personal hizo revivir un pasaje en el que por primera vez fue testigo de los estragos que esta mujer ejerce en su proceder.

**-Aproximadamente un par de años atrás. —**

_El viento helado golpea a cualquier rostro que vagase desnudo a las afueras del hospital general SEIGAKU. Ryoma Echizen observa distraídamente desde el interior de un conocido café-bar a las personas que corren a toda prisa en búsqueda de un refugio pues una suave llovizna otoñal comenzó a bañar la calles de la ciudad. Todos a excepción de una joven de cabellos largos que inocentemente dirige su vista al cielo, su pálido rostro es adornado por un largo flequillo que a causa de la humedad termina cubriendo sus ojos, sus mejillas comenzaban a mostrar un furioso sonrojo y el vaho que escapa de sus labios temblorosos son el claro indicio de las caricias furtivas del frio viento._

_El ambarino descansa su rostro sobre su mano, su mirada que vagaba ausente en el reflejo del ventanal ahora es capturada por las acciones extrañas de aquella mujer. Situación que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante…_

_— Seguramente está loca. — Una risa burlona por parte del ambarino acompaña el comentario que se origina del otro lado de la mesa donde se encuentra._

_— Eh… ¿Te parece gracioso una persona trastornada que vaga por las calles?— Cuestiona la mujer que lo acompaña, Ryoma que ni siquiera aparta la vista de la ventana sorprendiéndola un poco._

_— No, pero me parece gracioso el hecho de que consideres a esa persona como incapacitada mental. —Esta no era la respuesta que la mujer buscaba por lo que se aventura a comentar algo más._

_— Pues siéndolo o no, me parece que a ti te ha encantado. —El tono con el que se pronuncian estas palabras tiene matices de reclamo. — ¿O es acaso una conocida tuya?—La mujer de melena cobriza juega con el vaso de Whisky a la expectativa de la respuesta._

_— Algo así... —Ryoma aparta la vista de la ventana para prestar un poco de atención a la mujer frente a él, visualmente atractiva con esa melena cobriza ordenada cuidadosamente con pasadores, ojos oscuros y piel avainillada, laboralmente capaz pues a la corta edad de 27 años logró posicionarse como la jefa de investigación biológica de una prestigiada cadena farmacéutica y con la cual tiene un acuerdo especial, siempre se encuentra disponible para salir con el sin hacer preguntas al respecto del porque no se veían más seguido o simplemente el tema de formalizar una relación eso por sobre todas las cosas estaba fuera de discusión. Pero esa noche simplemente ella se encontraba demasiado curiosa._

_La puerta de aquel lugar se abrió permitiendo el acceso a la fría brisa y a una castaña empapada. Fuji el dueño de aquel establecimiento dejo de lado lo que hacía para dar la bienvenida a la joven mujer._

_El lugar se encuentra prácticamente lleno, por su decoración y servicio ofrece calidez a sus clientes permitiendo hacer a un lado el abrumador estilo de vida de la siempre exigente y desconsiderada sociedad, en especial para aquellos que buscan el consuelo tras un día difícil y consuelo es precisamente lo que la castaña busca a toda prisa._

_—Espera un segundo, esa persona me es familiar…—Ryoma alza la mirada ante semejante afirmación. — ¡Claro! Es Sakuno Ryusaki creo que es interna en el hospital SEIGAKU donde estás tú ¿Verdad?_

_—Sí. — Responde tajantemente mientras coge el vaso de licor y bebe su contenido de un solo trago._

_— ¡Oh!, una pregunta más ¿Acaso es ella la persona que se encuentra bajo tu tutela? Los rumores dicen que es muy buena. —La vista de la mujer se enfoca totalmente en la barra donde se encuentra Sakuno pidiendo algo de beber._

_— Debe serlo, yo no trabajo con cualquiera. —Ryoma se acomoda en el asiento y toma unas semillas del tazón que se encuentra en el centro de la mesa._

_—Umm… ¿Y ya te la llevaste a la cama?— La voz melosa camufla perfectamente los celos que la invaden a causa de la presencia de la joven colega que espera en la barra por su bebida, mientras ella aguarda ansiosa la respuesta del ambarino por tercera vez en la velada._

_—No._

_Al escuchar semejante negativa no pudo hacer otra cosa que continuar con el interrogatorio, olvidando por completo el acuerdo entre los dos "No preguntar de más y no meterse en los asuntos personales o laborales del otro"_

_— ¿Y eso?, no tiene mal cuerpo y su rostro es aceptable, no compite conmigo pero no es de mal ver. —Su mirada retorna al ambarino para buscar un atisbo de duda en su faz._

_— Lo sé. —Ryoma enfrenta la enfrenta con la mirada, la frialdad que emana de ese gesto produce que la de melena cobriza casi se retracte._

_— Entonces…—El ambarino fastidiado se levanta del asiento._

_— La cita se acabo por hoy. —_

_— ¡Que! ¿Por qué? —Un tanto desconcertada. _

_Ryoma se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la caja para realizar el pago._

_— Esto es el colmo, lo mejor será que ya no nos veamos más solo quieres hacer lo que te place. —La mujer molesta tomo su abrigo y salió a toda prisa del lugar._

_—"La persona que olvido las reglas fuiste tú."—_

_Al llegar a la barra donde se encuentra tanto la caja como Sakuno no pudo evitar preguntar._

_— Debes aprender a superar estas cosas rápido, no siempre se puede salvar a todos. —_

_— Claro, pero como se lo explicas a los hijos que son muy pequeños aún y ahora no tienen a nadie. —Los ojos de Sakuno están vidriosos, probablemente a causa del llanto que pretende retener o tal vez por el licor que está surtiendo efecto en el organismo de la castaña._

_— Eso es problema de trabajo social. —Trata de aconsejar a su joven pupila._

_— ¿Puede simplemente dejarme estar Dr. Echizen?_

_— Claro Ryusaki, solo recuerda mañana debes estar en condiciones para…_

_— Si, lo sé hasta mañana entonces. —Interrumpe Sakuno y enseguida se bebió el contenido transparente del vaso de golpe y pide al barman le llene el vaso de nuevo._

_El rechazo sufrido por Sakuno le punza en el pecho pero solo era una interna entonces… ¿porque le preocupaba semejante reacción?… Por fin había tomado sus llaves cuando el sonido de un golpe seco lo hizo regresar la mirada hacia atrás, la ojirubí se había quedado dormida en la barra sollozando suavemente._

_Syuuske quien estaba del otro lado de la barra regresó al rescate de la castaña, cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a Ryoma tomándola en sus brazos para sacarla del lugar._

_— Mada mada dane. —Alcanzo a escuchar el ojiazul mientras observa cómo es que se la llevan del lugar. El ambarino cree que quien terminó perdiendo esa noche fue la castaña, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que él es quien la contempla dormir y quien se enamoró primero, de esas ocasiones en que la física, la química y el universo conspiran para que encuentres en un solo individuo todo lo que buscas.  
_

**_-De vuelta al presente inmediato. -_**

El turno del ambarino llegó a su fin, después de haber trabajado 20 horas consecutivas debía tomar al menos un descanso, ya en el estacionamiento se encuentra a Momoshiro esperando justo frente el automóvil del peliverde.

— Te estás tardando amigo y tenemos que llegar a tiempo a la cena. —Momoshiro empuja a Ryoma en dirección contraria, justo donde una camioneta color azul eléctrico se haya estacionada.

Mientras Momoshiro pone en marcha el automóvil, Ryoma decide escaquearse con la excusa de no haberse despedido de su sobrino y que se olvido de la tarjeta de acceso a su departamento.

— Pero si nunca la cargas contigo ¿Cómo es posible que ahora sea tan importante? Y además ¿Desde cuándo tienes modales? —Reclama el ojivioleta mientras observa la silueta perderse por el pasillo.

Ryoma no se encuentra de ánimos para beber, estima mucho a Ann pero el día no se prestaba para celebraciones, presiona el botón de ascenso y mientras espera un recuerdo inesperado cruzó por su mente, más decidió dispersarlo inmediatamente quedándose solo con la visión de una joven corriendo por los escalones sonriendo con alegría.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron e inmediatamente presiono el botón para ir al piso donde se encuentra Ryou Taichi, algo le incomoda por lo que le parece que el ascensor tarda una eternidad en abrirse. Atravesando el pasillo la imagen de Kikumaru se divisa, entra y sale de la habitación con el móvil en las manos, Ryoma pensaba llamarle desde la distancia esa actitud lo preocupo aún más; de pronto Eiji entra a la habitación tal parece que por fin han cogido la llamada que con tanta insistencia telefoneaba, sin embargo, a sus oídos llegó un nombre que no esperaba escuchar más.

— ¿Ah?, ¡Ah, Hola! Sakuno, si soy yo disculpa que te moleste seguro está muy ocupada en este momento.

El ambarino aceleró el paso hasta quedar en la entrada de aquella habitación, donde escucho aquella conversación, no debía sacar conclusiones erróneas.

— Genial, disculpa pero te puedo pasar a un paciente que insiste en hablar contigo o de lo contrario amenaza con no ingerir alimento alguno. —Pronuncia nerviosamente el pelirrojo e indica al paciente que le pasaría a la persona que le pidió pero que debía probar como mínimo un bocado del sándwich de lo contrario no le pasaría el móvil, el pequeño asiente.

— Muy bien, toma. — Eiji entrega el móvil al menor que respira con un poco de dificultad, pues estuvo llorando el resto de la tarde.

— Señorita, usted cuido de mi mamá ayer…— El ambarino apenas podía escuchar la voz del niño, pero logró identificar de lo que hablaba con su interlocutor.

— Ryou Taichi…—Un sollozo salió justo después de pronunciar su nombre.

— Seguro Echizen me va a matar. —La voz de Kikumaru al fondo de la habitación solo demostraba su temor.

— ¿Puedo irme a vivir con usted?— Silencio en ambas partes de la línea, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz en particular.

— ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo superior?— La voz del peliverde retumbo por toda la habitación, provocando un salto en el cuerpo de Eiji.

— Ryoma debes tranquilizarte, vamos a salir de la habitación y hablamos.— Los brazos de Eiji se estiraron de tal manera que abrazaban a un Ryoma que exige respuestas, mientras este lo empuja levemente, sabe que no es sano para el menor en esos instantes ser inflexible pero está molesto ante la imprudencia de su mayor. Mira a su sobrino quien aun hecho un ovillo no pronuncia palabra alguna desde que pidió que se lo llevasen.

— Está bien, hablemos. —Ryoma sale de la habitación revolviéndose los cabellos.

— Ryoma, ciertamente es tu responsabilidad el velar por el bienestar de esta criatura hasta que tus padres lleguen y de alguna forma lo intentas pero llegar con una actitud tan agresiva solo creará una mayor distancia, por lo que no tendrá motivos para confiar en ti. —La mano del pelirrojo le brinda unas palmadas para intentar tranquilizarlo.

— Lo sé, pero ¿por qué decidiste llamarla?—Un claro tono de molestia se percibe en las palabras recién pronunciadas.

— Fue la última persona que estuvo con él antes de que su madre muriese. —Ingenuamente Kikumaru creyó que su colega entendería con esta breve explicación.

— ¿Y? —Obviamente el ambarino no capta la intención del pelirrojo.

— ¿Es que acaso te saltaste tus clases de psicología infantil? —Por un instante estuvo a punto de propinarle un golpe, sin embargo, se remite a suspirar profundamente.

El ambarino resopla, mientras Eiji se refriega el rostro para explicar en pocas palabras la situación.

Sakuno aspira profundamente, debe cuidar cada palabra que use con el infante dado que acaba de ser huérfano de madre.

— Ryou cariño, las cosas no son tan sencillas y lo que me pides es casi imposible, debes saber que lo mejor en estos momentos es que estés al lado de tu padre…

— Mi padre no me quiere, nunca lo ha hecho. —La frágil voz apenas y es audible para la castaña.

— Dale un poco de tiempo, seguramente…—La garganta de Sakuno se anudo, las palabras que esta por decir a modo de consuelo le fueron cruelmente familiares ya que ella había sido huérfana de padre y madre en su infancia y fue acogida por su abuela paterna, por lo que toma una nueva idea. —Puedes pasar el teléfono al doctor Kikumaru tengo que hablar con él.

— ¿Pero me llevará con usted?

— Aguarda un poco y veré que puedo hacer, pero para ello necesito hablar con tu doctor y tu padre, colgaré y en seguida el doctor volverá y le pedirás que me llame ¿de acuerdo?

— Si. —

Sakuno colgó la línea telefónica y de forma inmediata procedió a marcar otro número un numero que aunque a eliminado de su directorio en su mente está bien grabado muy a su pesar.

Ryoma escucho con atención lo dicho por Kikumaru, reflexionando sobre su comportamiento.

— Está claro que no sabes manejar esta clase de situaciones, no tienes hermanos menores y mucho menos hijos por lo que tu sentido paternal es nulo. —

Asintiendo a la primera parte de lo dicho por su colega y regalando una mirada congelante por lo último estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando el sonido de su móvil lo distrajo, al leer el ID del llamante sus ojos se llenaron de asombro, situación que no pasó por desapercibida por el pediatra.

— ¿No piensas contestar? Me iré para darte privacidad. — y de esta forma sale del corredor para entrar a la habitación del pequeño paciente.

Ryoma descuelga el teléfono y espera a que la persona que le marca hable primero.

— Buenas noches doctor Echizen, fue poco el tiempo sin hablarnos. —Un tono sarcástico se aprecia desde el otro lado de la línea, el ambarino sonríe levemente ante semejante gesto.

— En efecto Ryusaki, fue muy…—Sakuno lo interrumpe inmediatamente por lo que Ryoma se limita a escuchar.

— Sabe, creo que el niño necesita sentirse acogido, reconfortado y amado. — La castaña realiza una pausa para tomar un poco de aliento para continuar. — y siendo sinceros ese no es precisamente su fuerte. — Sakuno desde el otro lado de la línea se pone de pie y se escucha que da un par de pasos, Ryoma desvía la mirada hacia el techo intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, pero su mente se encuentra en blanco.

— Quizá tengas razón pero al final es mi familiar así que…—El ambarino decide tomar el control de la conversación, más es interrumpido por segunda ocasión.

— Escuchaste su petición, supongo que puedes llamar a tus padres sin problema y pedirles que lleven al niño a su casa, sin embargo, durante el tiempo en que regresan a Japón puede vivir conmigo. — Determinación es lo único que se puede escuchar en la voz de la castaña, quien espera expectante la respuesta de su interlocutor.

— ¡Acaso estás loca! recién comienza tu carrera y peor aún, estas recién llegada a un hospital donde te exigirán el doble de tu tiempo y esfuerzo que cuando estuviste aquí. — Ryoma se olvida completamente de las formalidades y llama la atención de algunas enfermeras que realizan sus rondas, por lo que decide salir del pasillo rumbo a los balcones de descanso del área infantil, que por cuestión de la hora se encuentran menos transitados, tenía que hacer entrar en razón a aquella mujer pues sabe que el ser tan blanda solo le ocasionará más dificultades en su vida.

— Es gracioso que lo mencione, de hecho, nada pudo ser más agotador que vivir con usted y fingir ser nada ante los demás por el bien de su carrera. — Una risa se presentó del lado de la línea donde la castaña merodeaba en los alrededores de su alcoba.

Ryoma quedó en silencio, no tenía argumentos contra semejante hecho, sabía que le había hecho daño, pero siempre pensó en el futuro de los dos o mejor dicho en el de aquella talentosa mujer que apenas estaba labrando su propio camino. Su pensamiento se ve cortado por la voz de la castaña nuevamente.

— Y porque sé lo que significa vivir con la ausencia de tus seres más preciados podré darle lo mejor mientras sus abuelos lo acogen de un padre sin escrúpulos. —Por un breve instante los ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y en su garganta comenzaba a generarse un nudo.

— Sakuno, te estás pasando de la línea, no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas y me temo que no estás siendo razonable, si sigues tomando decisiones basadas en sentimentalismos acabaras cavando tu propia tumba. —Un silencio momentáneo se apoderó de los dos.

— No doctor Echizen. — El corazón de Sakuno se estrujó al escuchar esas palabras. — Usted es quien se está pasando así que por el momento es todo lo que hablaré, voy a colgar.— Sakuno cuelga inmediatamente y se deja caer sobre la cama fijando su vista en un punto en el vacío, recordando que el momento en que se dio por terminada la relación Ryoma le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras.

— Espera. — El ambarino replica intentando aclarar las cosas y hacer entrar en razón a la ojirubí, teniendo un resultado infructuoso. Ryoma trató de remarcar pero la línea sonaba ocupada. Tras la breve discusión decide ingresar al pasillo de donde salió con anterioridad, recuperando un poco la compostura en el camino, al llegar a la habitación Kikumaru le miró entrar y le hizo señas para que no hiciese demasiado ruido ya que el pequeño por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño.

— Entonces has tomado una decisión, supongo…—Pregunta nervioso Eiji al ver el rostro de su colega. — Sakuno me llamó solo para pedir que en la brevedad posible le haga saber cuál es el veredicto de tu parte, dado que ella lo recibirá en su hogar.

Ryoma mira al niño dormir y la incertidumbre se apodera de él tras recordar lo dicho por la castaña… "El niño necesita sentirse acogido, reconfortado y amado; y siendo sinceros ese no es precisamente su fuerte."

— Es demasiado pronto para decir algo. —El ambarino sale de la habitación dejando a Eiji en la misma postura que en un comienzo.

— Ese pequeñín, todo hubiese sido más fácil si fueras sincero contigo. —Murmura el pelirojo al ver salir a su compañero.

En una majestuosa sala de juntas se encuentra la directiva de Hyotei Memorial reunida en con los representantes de una importante farmacéutica Alemana.

— Doctor Keigo, esperamos que nos tenga listos los resultados de los ensayos realizados con el nuevo fármaco en tiempo y forma. — Atobe se pone de pie para dar por concluida la reunión, por inercia los alemanes se levantan, la imagen de Atobe es lo suficientemente imponente para lograr que estas personas le sigan.

— Por supuesto Doctor Franz, cuente con ello. — Keigo estrecho la mano para cerrar el trato.

— Perfecto, lo veremos más tarde entonces. — Aquel grupo de alemanes sale de la sala dejando a Atobe, quien se sienta nuevamente en su silla, semejante reunión se extendió más allá de lo pensado por lo que su humor se vio levemente afectado, chasqueo sus dedos e inmediatamente su asistente Kabaji se acerca a él.

— Kabaji, indica a Mei me tenga todos los documentos correspondientes al ensayo para esta noche y que los lleven al estudio de la residencia principal, ya los leeré en cuanto termine la ceremonia de esta noche. —Kabaji asiente mientras Atobe coge su abrigo que es alcanzado por una de las asistentes de la empresa por lo que se alista para salir. — Nos vemos.

Atobe se dirige hacia el ascensor donde se encuentra con Choutarou a quien le da instrucciones especificas para el evento de esa noche.

Sakuno desde su casa toma una gran bocanada de aire, realmente había sacado de su pecho parte del malestar que le estuvo aquejando a lo largo del camino, miro sus manos que temblaban levemente por la conmoción de repente su móvil vuelve a sonar.

— Ryusaki al habla. —Responde expectante mientras se acerca al closet donde había organizado su vestuario para la cena de presentación.

— Buena tarde Dra. Ryusaki mi nombre es Choutarou Ootori es un placer conocerle. — Del otro lado de la línea se escucha una voz juvenil y agradable.

— El gusto es mío Choutarou, ¿a qué debo el placer de su llamada?— Cuestiona mientras coloca en la cama el vestido de gasa y seda color azul medianoche.

— Me fue encomendado el informarle que pasaran por usted en aproximadamente una hora, ya que será la acompañante de nuestro director en esta cena de presentación, además de recordarle que se deberá presentar con etiqueta rigurosa.

— Perdón…—Sakuno decide cerciorarse de lo comentado en segunda posición de las instrucciones.

— Lo siento, no me explique correctamente, ¿En qué parte radica su confusión?— Atiende inmediatamente el joven del otro lado de la línea.

— Me ha quedado clara la indicación Choutarou, lo que no capte muy bien es el ¿por qué seré la acompañante del director?—El tono desconcertado de Sakuno es percibido por el joven quien procede a explicarle el porqué de las cosas.

— ¡Oh! Sucede que el director nos ha hecho la indicación de que no se puede presentar sola al evento, además de que usted es una recién llegada a esta región y no tendría conocido alguno.

— Ah…

— ¿Algún inconveniente Dra. Ryusaki?

— Ninguno.

— Bien, la verán en una hora, tenga un excelente día Dra. Ryusaki. —Se despide el joven de agradable voz.

— Gracias e igualmente. — Nuevamente su habitación se hunde en silencio y mira el reloj en su muñeca y entra al baño principal para comenzar a arreglarse.

Era un día con demasiadas situaciones fuera de la realidad y aun le restaba el evento de presentación, además, debía ser acompañada por el mismo director para el que trabajaría.

—"Nadie dijo que sería fácil."— Con este último pensamiento la puerta se cierra para dar paso al siguiente capítulo de su historia.

**-Continuará.-**


End file.
